


在我心中倾盆而下的雨

by HermioneHolic



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHolic/pseuds/HermioneHolic
Summary: Minato yukina x Toyama kasumi （Minatoyama）
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Toyama Kasumi
Kudos: 7





	在我心中倾盆而下的雨

凑友希那在高一那年的绵延夏日里被列进CIRCLE的常客名单，六月和七月都是炎热潮湿的梅雨季，淅淅沥沥的大雨不知疲倦地下，路边的积水一厘米接一厘米地往上叠加。友希那在不久前急匆匆地从中学毕业，一从升学考试的压力中解放出来，她立马想起父亲的辉煌过去和那些让他退出乐坛的烦心事情——这个不再提起音乐的家庭要靠她来拯救，命中注定。然而在LIVEHOUSE泡了一整个夏天，可以组成乐队的同伴迟迟不见，反倒是几个工作人员跟她熟络起来。每每友希那推开玻璃门进来，正值班的员工就露出亲切的笑容，调侃似的道上一句“等你很久了”。对于其他人他们通常只说“欢迎”。这时候友希那便按照惯例要一瓶胡椒博士，用冷淡的表情来维护自己作为十六岁少女的最后一点矜持。

见过了无数形形色色的音乐人，友希那想要组建乐队的欲望越发强烈。加入别人的乐队或许可行，但她不习惯受人牵制，到了最后还是要单飞。曾经有一支她很看不上的乐队邀她入伍，被断然拒绝。友希那有一回相中了一个弹吉他的女孩，然而隔天她们乐队的主唱直接像黑社会老大似的把她拦在街头，语气凶狠地威胁她不要随便挖人墙角。经历了那档子破事后，友希那就下定决心要自己组一支乐队。青梅竹马今井莉莎一整个暑假都在LIVEHOUSE对面的美甲店里看时尚杂志，友希那怕她三分钟热度，心想除非迫不得已否则不拉她来弹贝斯。

在CIRCLE外的咖啡厅和商店街的假日活动上，凑友希那先后两次碰上户山香澄——随处可见的初三女生，中产家庭出身，有兄弟姐妹，念家里人青睐的中学，将来要升早就敲定的女校。头上梳着的两个发角很可爱，像猫竖起来的耳朵一样，摸上去软软的，足够以假乱真。据她所说，本意是要梳成星星的形状。

友希那喜欢她摸上去很舒服的头发，也能容忍她像小狗一样黏人的性格，但她的缺点很明显，装作看不见也不行。知道友希那在搞乐队后，她就死缠烂打地想要加入。香澄总是说：“我可以和学姐一起演出！”友希那最初只是一笑而过，后来听多了那些话，她连笑都不笑了。就和七岁小学生在作文里写“我要当宇航员”一样，户山同学背负不了一个词汇背后的沉重含义。不能当真的童言无忌，不可信，也万万不可放在心上。

组乐队的事情迟迟未果，友希那于是在暑假的空闲时间与香澄玩起了恳求与拒绝的游戏。香澄很是认真，不仅选好了乐队练习的场地，还给未诞生的乐队列出了候选队名的名单。然而那些东西友希那自己早已定好，所以她如旧无视香澄的执着，仍把她的行为当成小孩胡闹来对付。后来友希那不得不认真起来，是因为香澄又一次被严词拒绝时，露出了那种小狗在被踹了一脚后才会浮现的伤心表情。就像你收留了一条被人多次抛弃的流浪狗，你给它温暖、让它放下警戒，然后趁其不备对着它狠狠踢过去。一种只能在被伤害了无数次的人的脸上才能看到的表情。虽然那可能只是户山香澄惯用来使人愧疚的小把戏，但在那一瞬间，友希那动摇了。

大雨滂沱的午后，友希那约香澄在CIRCLE的休息区见面。户山香澄一如既往来得很早，她要了罐装的低浓度梅子酒（小屁孩用来装成熟的好工具）和草莓味哈根达斯冰淇淋，装吉他的琴盒贴在大腿边稳稳地放着。凑友希那不急着开口询问，也不忙于戳破和平的局面，她瞟了一眼那副崭新的琴盒，选了靠窗的位置缓缓地坐下来。为了照顾这位脾气倔强的中学女生，友希那又主动向工作人员点了一盘红豆抹茶蛋糕。

香澄神色凝重地咽了口唾沫，先是拿起盛放着点心的托盘，然后又小心翼翼地将其放下。再三犹豫后，她开口了：“我想用实力向您证明自己。”

“实力”。多么好听，多么令人头晕目眩的词汇啊！友希那在此刻想起父亲，想起唱片公司量产的那些庸俗却卖座的歌曲，想起那些红极一时的乐队和落败了的时代。证明什么？又是要向谁证明？户山同学，你一定会后悔。你不能向一个甚至不能证明自己的人证明自己。

从LIVEHOUSE出来后，结果完全在友希那的预料之中。她们配合得非常不好，香澄明显没有多加练习，所以总是不合时宜地出错。正因这样，友希那反而松了口气——要是香澄真的通过了考验，她就真的不知道该怎么办了。抱着玩乐态度的人、想要蒙混过关的人、不够认真的人，哪怕进了乐队也只会一事无成。

户山香澄什么都不懂，不懂音乐、不懂乐队、不懂如何背负责任也不懂牺牲与奉献的真正含义。她好年轻，在年轻的同时又那么自由自在，没有任何要去达到的使命，大把时间可以用来浪费或者努力。她要念一所好的高中，将来考一所好大学，也许毕业了就工作，又或者继续读研究生。她才刚刚十五岁，不该因为一时的脑袋发热就断送了自己的人生。

“你看，现在的你完全没有资格和我站在同一个舞台上。音乐不是过家家或者开玩笑，只是想要逃避学业的话，去KTV唱歌会更加轻松哦。”友希那看向天花板上的方格瓷砖，以避开香澄的视线。

“我知道....但我却还是奢望着能够待在友希那学姐的身边。”

“你放弃吧。”她轻声说着，用的却是一种不容置疑的语气。“比起搞乐队，你还是想想怎么考上市里的重点高中比较好。你的家人会为你骄傲的。”

“那种事情我根本就....."

友希那没有让她把整句话说完。“我从一开始就抱着为音乐牺牲一切的心情歌唱。为此我要找到跟我一样的人组成乐队。户山同学，你没法做到不带私情地为乐队付出一切。你现在根本没有这份觉悟。”

“等到你有了牺牲一切的勇气，那时候你再来找我吧。”

“我可以牺牲一切。”香澄用前所未有的坚定语气说道，但友希那并不领情。

“为了什么？为了音乐，还是为了满足自己的虚荣心？”

“我愿意为.....”

又是那个表情。又是那种无辜的、楚楚可怜的、只属于受害者的表情。友希那一面为自己的苛刻感到愧疚，一面为自己的无能感到厌烦。她不想要伤害户山香澄，不想要伤害这个喜欢黏着她、一口一个“友希那学姐”的女孩。尽管性格争强好胜、绝不服输，但她实在有太多做不到的事情了。无论是替父亲参加音乐节也好，还是让香澄不受伤害也好.......

在郁闷的情绪溢出眼睛之前，友希那推开玻璃门，不顾一切地冲了出去。像是电视上的田径运动员一样，她迈开双腿，在夏天炎热而又干燥的风里无拘无束地跑了起来。温暖的雨滴沿着头发的缝隙渗入头皮，被打湿的睫毛模糊了视线，花花绿绿的雨衣简化成形状各异的色块。户山香澄趔趄着推开玻璃门，带着一把撑不开的伞从店里追过来。她喊着友希那的名字，一声比一声热切，一声比一声绝望，然而从未得到过任何回应。友希那气喘吁吁地向更远处奔去，映入眼帘的景色接连不断地交替着。呼喊声渐渐微弱。不知过了多久，香澄的身影和声音都消失不见了。

友希那停住脚步，只能慢慢地调整呼吸，而不敢再做其他任何多余的事情。一旦去回想刚刚发生的所有事情，这具疲倦的躯体就会变得沉重到再无法依靠精神来支撑。夏天的雨把一切都浇得失去了方向。除了在她心中倾盆而下的大雨，整个世界空无一物。

那个失落的雨天之后，在很长一段时间内，凑友希那没有再见到户山香澄。

到高二的暑假，一切都发生了翻天覆地的变化。友希那组建起了自己的乐队，每天都将大量的时间用于练习，生活的重心永远是实现自己的梦想。她把每一天都过得忙碌而充实，就连假日也不肯松懈。在这样高压强度的训练之中，她总觉得自己没有闲心理会与音乐无关的一切。然而到了夏天的梅雨季，凑友希那总要想起一年前的那场闹剧，想起户山香澄脸上挥之不去的阴翳，想起她的欢笑和聒噪，想起那一声声被大雨吞没的呼喊。

Roselia在七月的下旬演出，时值一年中固定的雨季，小小的LIVEHOUSE里挤满了人和湿答答的雨伞。友希那深吸一口气，准备唱作为压轴曲的BLACK SHOUT。也说不准是幸运还是不幸，她举起话筒的那一瞬间，瞟到人群的最后一排那两只像猫耳一样显眼的发角。这个发型最近有在年轻女孩中间流行起来吗？耳中观众的欢呼声渐渐低了下去，取而代之响起的是淅淅沥沥的雨声。在她心中倾盆而下的雨。

演出结束，友希那随便找了个借口支开乐队的其他成员，然后以可以达到的最快速度挤出人群。户山香澄站在靠近角落的地方，那双漂亮的紫罗兰色眼睛里映着大厅吊灯的橘光，像星星般熠熠生辉。

“友希那学姐。”

“户山同学。”

“好久不见呢。差不多有一年了吧？看来您现在已经实现了自己的梦想。”

“离最终目标还远着呢，有好长一段路要走。你是来看演出的吗？”

“我还能为了别的什么出现在这里吗？就算我说想要加入您的乐队，您也绝对不会允许吧。”

“这也没办法，Roselia不需要更多成员了。”也许你需要我，但现在的我并不需要你。友希那抿紧了嘴唇。

“不考虑招募一个拉小提琴的吗？没有小提琴手的乐队不算真正的乐队。”

“一般乐队里是没有小提琴手的。老是说些莫名奇妙的胡话，都上高中了你还没改掉这一点。”

“友希那学姐总是这么纵容我的话，我可能一辈子都没法改掉了。”

“最后倒变成是我的过错了。”

“啊，要是那时候您不出现在我面前，我就能够继续安然浑噩下去了。如果最初我们没有相遇的话，就没有后面这讨厌的一切了。”

“跟我相识让你十分后悔吗？”

“不是的，只是我以后很可能再也不会出现在您面前了。想到这一点我就觉得很伤心。”香澄悲哀地叹了口气，拿起放在门边的折叠雨伞，头也不回地走了出去。

友希那犹豫片刻，最后追了上去。

“如果想要组乐队的话，我可以给你介绍合适的人选。不想为音乐付出一切也没关系，自己的乐队只要玩得开心就好。”

“并不是乐队不乐队的问题啊，学姐。从一开始就不是。”

“我只是.....想要待在你身边而已。”

她在雨幕之中转过身来，露出了那种只能在被弃之人脸上看到的表情。从她的眼中倾泻而出的，是纯粹到极致的痛苦与渴望。

“我，户山香澄，愿意背叛初心、唾弃生命。只要您愿意把爱献给我，我就能够为您付出一切。”


End file.
